Payback Time
is the debut episode of Experimental. It was written by and first aired in September 2017 Synopsis A group of people linked together by an experiment 10 years ago join together to go to the United States in order to get their own back on a group of scientists who gave them superpowers by mutating their DNA. Transcript A young girl is seen as a menacing scientist towers over her. :Scientist: Now, Ms. Trujillo. Don't try and fight us. The girl kicks the scientist and tries running, but he grabs her by the collar. :Scientist: You're not getting off that easily! The girl tries biting the scientist's hand but she is thrown into a room. :Scientist: Put it on full blast! Another scientist pulls a level which causes a gas into the room. The girl starts screaming as the scene then cuts to the same girl 10 years later, waking up violently, as it is shown to be a nightmare. The girl's name is revealed to be Daniela. :Daniela: That dream... It's been haunting me for ten years. Daniela puts her head in her hand as she creates a flame with her other hand. :Daniela: I've had that dream nonstop ever since I received these powers. Daniela sighs as she puts the flame out. :Daniela: I can't keep going like this knowing those bastards are still allowed to do experiments. I've got to get my own back on them. Daniela walks through to a bathroom, where she looks at herself. :Daniela: These eyes, these powers, these nightmares... they all started when that experiment happened. Daniela closes her eyes as a tank top, a pair of pants and some boots come through the hallway. :'Daniela': It's about time I went back to America. For revenge. For those other kids. For these nightmares to finally end. And to find out why... just ''why they chose me for this experiment. Why they chose to curse me with the burden of these powers. Why they were doing the experiment. There's just so much to it. I can't go on knowing why it happened. Daniela puts the clothes on as she sighs and leaves the house. ---- A school somewhere in Honduras is shown, as it shows a girl with her mother and the principal. :Principal: (in Spanish, subtitled) Mrs. Estévez, Xochitl has been acting very out of line recently. :Xochitl: (in Spanish, subtitled) I can't help it! I'm being treated like a freak by all the other kids! :Mrs. Estévez: (in Spanish, subtitled) Xochitl, calm down. Xochitl sighs as she suddenly goes invisible. The principal looks at Xochitl. :Principal: (in Spanish, subtitled) Xochitl's powers are the main reasons for her problems, I think. :Xochitl: (in Spanish, subtitled) I said I can't fucking help it! Xochitl fires an electrical blast that doesn't hit anyone, but the school suddenly has a blackout. :Mrs. Estévez: (in Spanish, subtitled) Xochitl, I think it's best if you- Xochitl then fires electricity at the principal, shocking him and sending him to the floor. :Mrs. Estévez: (in Spanish, subtitled) ...How powerful is your electricity? :Xochitl: (in Spanish, subtitled) 125,000 volts. Mrs. Estévez winces as Xochitl walks out of the school. Xochitl sighs as she becomes visible again. :Xochitl: (in Spanish, subtitled) I've got to get my own back on the bastards who gave me these powers. Xochitl starts walking down a street. :Xochitl: (in Spanish, subtitled) My life's been a total fucking wreck ever since that experiment. I'm only 16, I shouldn't be like this... but, unfortunately, I am. Because of those fucking morons. It's about time I got payback. Murder or just seriously beating them up, I don't mind. As long as I can give them the feeling I had when they gave me my powers. First though, I need to get to the States. Xochitl goes invisible to avoid being seen as she runs down the street to head off to America. ---- A street football game is shown, as one player is seen sending the ball between another player's legs, before turning his back to the next player and flicking it over him. :Player: Come on, amigo! The player then takes on the third player on the opposing team as he catches the ball between his legs as he fakes out the opponent and flicks the ball up, and does a handstand to kick it into the net. :Player: Oh! The player then high-fives a teammate and an airhorn is heard, ending the match. :Teammate: (in Spanish, subtitled) That was legendary, Danilo! :Danilo: (in Spanish, subtitled) Thanks, man. Another one of Danilo's teammates goes over. :Teammate #2: (in Spanish, subtitled) Weren't you given a trial for the Mexico team and Manchester United at some point? :Danilo: (in Spanish, subtitled) Yeah, but I didn't wanna have too much pressure on me. The teammate nods as a friend goes over to Danilo. :Friend: (in Spanish, subtitled) Yo, Danilo! Do that thing where you set the speed cameras off! :Danilo: (in Spanish, subtitled) Sure thing, man! Danilo is then shown in a busy street as he runs down the path rather fast as a camera flashes and Danilo's friend cheers as Danilo goes back to him. :Danilo: (in Spanish, subtitled) That was probably 50. Danilo then gets a message sent from someone. Danilo checks it as it is shown to be from Daniela Trujillo. The text reads "I'm going to the States to get my own back on the idiots who gave us our powers. You coming?". Danilo thinks about it and replies with "Sure.". :Danilo: (in Spanish, subtitled) Yo, you know how I got this ridiculous speed? Danilo's friend nods. :Danilo: (in Spanish, subtitled) I'm off to America to get my own back on the guys who gave me that ability. I don't mind it personally, but I know others involved in it were affected pretty badly, so... it's for them. :Friend: That's fair. Good luck, man. Danilo nods as he runs off. ---- A woman is seen on a beach, lying back on a levitating hammock. She starts to close her eyes, before a group of kids run over to her, screaming. :Kid: Are you that Valencia woman? The woman sighs. :Woman: Sí. Valencia's hammock goes down as she gets off it. :Valencia: I presume you want to see my fabled powers. The children nod in excitement. Valencia nods as she spots someone drowning. Valencia's eyes go wide as she puts her hand out. The drowning person is then suddenly lifted out of the water then taken to land. Valencia then looks at the children. :Valencia: Was that good enough? The children nod, impressed. The person then goes to Valencia and hugs her. :Person: (in Spanish, subtitled) Thank you so much, I thought I was dead! :Valencia: (in Spanish, subtitled) No problem, sir. The person walks off as Valencia smiles. She then thinks about her powers. :Valencia: (in Spanish, subtitled) Damn. It's been 10 years since I received these powers. Yet I'm no closer to finding the people who gave me them. Valencia thinks about this. :Valencia: (in Spanish, subtitled) I guess... It's time to go back to America. To try and find them. Valencia then flies off, presumably heading to America. ---- A woman is seen sleeping on what appears to be a mountainside. She opens her eyes as she looks up at the clear sky. :Woman: (in Spanish, subtitled) How'd I get here? A friend of the woman then comes over. :Friend: (in Spanish, subtitled) You were gonna show me your powers which I've already seen about 100 times already, Petrona. That's why there's a massive boulder here. :Petrona: (in Spanish, subtitled) Oh right. Petrona lifts the boulder up and throws it up high. She then fires ice from her eyes as the boulder gets encased in ice as she then punches the boulder, shattering it into thousands of pieces. :Friend: (in Spanish, subtitled) How does that never hurt? :Petrona: (in Spanish, subtitled) I've adapted to it. Plus, gloves and that lot. Petrona's friend shrugs. :Friend: (in Spanish, subtitled) How long's it been again? :Petrona: (in Spanish, subtitled) 10 years. And life's no different from how it was when I got these powers. :Friend: (in Spanish, subtitled) Do you ever think about those guys? :Petrona: (in Spanish, subtitled) Nah. I know some of the others were affected pretty badly by that experiment though. Petrona's friend nods as they go off. Petrona then thinks about the experiment. She then has a vision not visible to the camera and gasps. :Petrona: (in Spanish, subtitled) Shit, I gotta get up to America now! Petrona runs off suddenly to find a way to the United States. ---- A man is seen running on a basketball court in a gym as he gets a clear look at the hoop. :Man: (in Spanish, subtitled) Oh, let's go. The man charges to the hoop and leaps up. A friend then tries to stop him but has the ball slam dunked over him and falls over. :Friend: (in Spanish, subtitled) Jesus, Rámon! You're the officer and you're committing assault! :Rámon: (in Spanish, subtitled) Come on, you're jealous! Admit it! Rámon's friend smirks as he gets up off the hardwood. Rámon then gets a smell of a barbecue. :Rámon: (in Spanish, subtitled) Yo, I just got a whiff of a burger. Rámon walks out of the gym as his friend follows. When they get out, Rámon hears chattering. :Rámon: (in Spanish, subtitled) This way. :Friend: (in Spanish, subtitled) How do you sense this stuff from this far? :Rámon: (in Spanish, subtitled) My DNA got mutated a while back. My senses got heavily enhanced. Rámon's friend nods as they arrive at the barbecue, revealed to be in a police station. One officer notices Rámon. :Officer: (in Spanish, subtitled) Oh, Officer Lopez! What brings you here? :Rámmon: (in Spanish, subtitled) I smelt it from the gym. The officer nods as another officer comes through. :Officer #2: (in Spanish, subtitled) I just heard about a guy who got sent into a deep coma in Honduras. Got shocked by 125,000 volts. It was done by a girl rather than a wire. She's apparently fleeing to America now. :Rámon: (in Spanish, subtitled) Wait. I think I know her. The other officers look at Rámon. :Officer: (in Spanish, subtitled) What do you mean? :Rámon: (in Spanish, subtitled) That experiment I was in. A girl got strong electrokinesis. From what I've heard she's been really... unstable since the experiment occurred. Her name's Xochitl, I believe. Rámon thinks about this. :Rámon: (in Spanish, subtitled) I've gotta go to America. I have to stop her before she does anything she regrets. Before she gets sent to jail. One of the officers nods as Rámon backs out of the police station then goes back in the gym. He then comes out in his regular clothes as he drives off in his car to try and stop Xochitl. ---- A bank in Guadalajara is shown, as a scream is heard and a man in a balaclava runs out of the bank. He smirks as he starts to go down the street, counting the money. Suddenly, a woman drops down from the rooftops above. :Man: Montserrat! The woman stands up. :Montserrat: (in Spanish, subtitled) Damn right. The man starts to run away from Montserrat, but Montserrat gives chase. The man knocks a trash can over as Montserrat leaps over it and suddenly speeds up. She then tackles the man to the ground. The man drops the bag containing the money. He then reaches for it and runs off again. :Montserrat: (in Spanish, subtitled) Son of a bitch! The man laughs but is suddenly hit by a strong gust of wind, which causes him to hit his head, knocking him out. It is shown that the gust was created by Montserrat as she goes over to him and ties him up with a vine. She then picks him up and takes him to a police station. :Montserrat: (in Spanish, subtitled) These powers are fucking awesome sometimes. Montserrat walks through the city as people look at her and the knocked out burglar. :Montserrat: (in Spanish, subtitled) I gained them through some experiment 10 years ago. I was the first of seven kids to be given superpowers. I've heard so much about what some of them have done. One of them became a police officer. One went psycho. One's life is no different from what it was before... Montserrat arrives at a police station and turns the robber in. :Officer: (in Spanish, subtitled) Oh, thank you, Ms. Sanchez. Montserrat nods as she heads back out of the station. Montserrat notices Xochitl storming past her, with a gun in her pocket. :Montserrat: Xochitl? Xochitl turns around, pulling the gun out. :Montserrat: (in Spanish, subtitled) Whoa, whoa, whoa! Xochitl notices Montserrat and puts the gun back in her pocket. :Xochitl: (in Spanish, subtitled) Oh. Montserrat. :Montserrat: (in Spanish, subtitled) Where the hell are you going? And where'd you get a gun?! :Xochitl: (in Spanish, subtitled) I'm going to America. I want to kill those bastards who gave us our powers. And I stole the gun from my dad. :Montserrat: Oh. Uh... Montserrat looks around. :Montserrat: (in Spanish, subtitled) Look. I'll help you find these guys, but I won't help you kill them. Understood? Xochitl nods. :Montserrat: (in Spanish, subtitled) Good. Come on, let's go. The two walk through the city as they set off to America. ---- Daniela is seen about a week later, walking through a city. She goes into a cafe as she spots Danilo. :Daniela: Oh, hello. You got here relatively faster than I was anticipating. The camera then shows Xochitl and Montserrat, who are also nearby. Montserrat hears Daniela. :Montserrat: (in Spanish, subtitled) I know that voice. Montserrat looks over to notice Daniela and Danilo. :Montserrat: (in Spanish, subtitled) Yo, long time no see! Daniela and Danilo look to see Montserrat as Xochitl turns around as well, which makes Daniela and Danilo jump. :Xochitl: (in Spanish, subtitled) Oh, fucking what?! :Danilo: (in Spanish, subtitled) Well, we all know what you've done in the past... :Daniela: (in Spanish, subtitled) You're all over the news too. We don't know any other person who can expel 125,000 volts from their body. Xochitl rolls her eyes as Daniela notices the gun in her pocket. :Daniela: (in Spanish, subtitled) Aren't you a bit young for having a gun? :Xochitl: (in Spanish, subtitled) Aren't you a bit young for... Uh... :Daniela: (in Spanish, subtitled) I'm 21. I'm viable for most things now. You're 16. Xochitl frowns as Valencia is seen coming down onto the street outside the cafe as she goes in, followed by Petrona. :Valencia: (in Spanish, subtitled) ...Is this a mutant reunion? :Petrona: (in Spanish, subtitled) Apparently, yeah. :Montserrat: (in Spanish, subtitled) Alright, alright, alright. We should probably plan out what were going to do. Without killing anyone. Montserrat looks at Xochitl. :Daniela: (in Spanish, subtitled) I still remember their names rather well. That night's scarred me so much I just can't seem to forget their names no matter what I try. The others look at Daniela. :Daniela: (in Spanish, subtitled) The head of the experiment's name was Benjamin Thomas. :Montserrat: Do you remember where he was based? :Daniela: (in Spanish, subtitled) Somewhere in Indiana, I believe. The others nod. :Montserrat: (in Spanish, subtitled) No time to waste then, I guess. Time to get our own back. The others mutter in agreement as they prepare to go. Rámon is then shown arriving and they all discuss their plan. ---- The group is seen walking in a town in Texas. :Daniela: (in Spanish, subtitled) I'll try and speak to someone. I can speak pretty good English, so... Daniela taps a woman on the shoulder. :Daniela: Excuse me, miss? The woman, startled, turns around and lets loose a telekinetic force that knocks Daniela into the others and knocks them all over. The woman then notices who she's knocked over. :Woman: Oh shit, sorry. :Daniela: Your powers are strong! :Woman: Thank you. These powers have destroyed buildings before.'' The group's eyes go wide. :Woman: Did you guys all come from Mexico? :Daniela: Most of us, yes. One of us came from Honduras and another Chile. The woman nods. She extends her hand. :Woman: Kayleigh Blake. Daniela seems very reluctant to shake Kayleigh's hand as Montserrat stands up. :Montserrat: Montserrat Sanchez. Kayleigh shakes Montserrat's hand. :Kayleigh: What's your friend's issue? :Montserrat: We were all in some experiment a while back. Most of us only had out DNA mutated a little bit, but she had hers mutated heavily. She's had trust issues with everyone but us. :Kayleigh: Oh. The others start to get up. :'Kayleigh': So, who're the others? :'Montserrat': There's Xochitl Estévez, who's a superhuman psycho waiting to be unleashed... :'Xochitl': (in Spanish, subtitled) I can't speak English, but I full fucking well know what you just called me! :'Montserrat': Valencia Del Bosque, who from what I know is a kids' entertainer... ''Valencia waves. :Montserrat: Danilo Canella Espinoza, a soccer player... Danilo nods. :Montserrat: Petrona Vásquez, a psychic woman with superhuman strength and too many piercings. :Petrona: She's not wrong. Petrona pulls her hair back to show five piercings in each ear. Kayleigh raises her eyebrows at Petrona's choice of life. :Montserrat: Rámon Lopez, a police officer based in Baja and lastly Daniela Trujillo. She can transform into a dragon and can completely stop time. :Kayleigh: Nice. :Daniela: How'd you get your powers. :Kayleigh: I was born with them. :Daniela: Oh. The group and Kayleigh start to walk together to find out more about each other. ---- Daniela is seen waking up violently and screaming. Montserrat then quickly rushes in. :Montserrat: What happened?! :Daniela: The nightmare... It won't go away! :Montserrat: What nightmare? :Daniela: Ever since that experiment... the one that gave us our powers... I've been haunted by a dream very similar to what happened to us. :Montserrat: I can get that. You were worst affected. :Daniela My mind's just... a wreck. It has been for ten years. :Montserrat: Trust me, this is why we're here. We're getting our own back on those guys. For you. For Xochitl. For all of us. Daniela smiles and hugs Montserrat, who also smiles. Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:2017 Category:Subpages Category:Transcript